Machine-tool systems are already known which comprise a machine-tool parting device and a portable machine tool which has a machine-tool housing and a coupling device for the coupling of the machine-tool parting device. Here, the machine-tool parting device has a cutting strand and a guide unit for guiding the cutting strand, which cutting strand and guide unit together form a self-contained system.